


Glowing Brighter than the Darkness Inside

by komhmagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm bad at tagging sorry, M/M, post-episode: s02e20 Beside Still Waters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: My take on what happened after Alec and Magnus left the party early :)





	Glowing Brighter than the Darkness Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own any of the characters  
> Title is from Kat’s song Ember  
> This hasn’t been edited in any way, so I’m so sorry if its super rough :)  
> follow me on tumblr and twitter @komhmagnus

            For the first time in what seemed like forever, the streets of New York felt calm.  Alec couldn’t quite believe he was here, hand entwined with Magnus’s as they made their way to the loft.  _Home_ , Alec thought with a smile.  They’d been walking in a peaceful silence, comfortable in each other’s presence.  Alec kept sneaking peeks at Magnus’s face, which was illuminated in soft moonlight, as though he were trying to convince himself this was real.  That he got to have this.

            “When was the last time you had anything to eat?” Magnus asked suddenly.

            Alec blinked.  “I’m…not sure actually,” he admitted sheepishly, glancing at Magnus.  He was smiling, and Alec smiled involuntarily at the sight.  He hadn’t seen Magnus’s face light up with happiness in so long (actually, it was a week at most, but it felt much, much longer).

            “Neither am I.  We could stop at Taki’s and get some take out?” he suggested.

            “Sounds good,” Alec replied.

***

            The pair ate together on the couch when they finally arrived at the loft.  Alec frowned as Magnus conjured some candles to light the space.

            “Haven’t you used enough magic today?” he asked, concern clear as day in his voice and on his brow.

            Magnus smiled softly.  “High Warlock of Brooklyn,” he said, remembering Alec’s worry at the rift earlier that day.  “Although,” he added, “I do appreciate your concern.”

            Alec looked unsure for a moment, but he returned the smile.  He set his box of lo mein down on the coffee table and reached out to take Magnus’s hand.  Alec was looking straight at Magnus, but all he could see was the angel rising above Lake Lynn.  His breath caught in his throat.

            Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand, drawing him back to the present.  “What is it, darling?” he asked softly.

            Alec swallowed.  “Magnus, I—When I saw Raziel over the lake, I thought it was over.  I thought Valentine had won, that I was going to lose you for good.”  His voice shook and he clenched his jaw.  Magnus opened his mouth to speak but Alec kept on, staring at the floor as he spoke.  “I’d already lost Jace, or I thought I did, and the thought of losing you, too—it destroyed me.”  He forced himself to look up, to meet Magnus’s eyes.  His breath hitched when he saw Magnus’s cat eyes instead of the glamour.  “I meant what I said earlier, in the alley.  I don’t think I can live without you.  I love you too much, losing you would kill me.”

            Magnus set his food down and moved his hand to cup Alec’s cheek.  “You aren’t going to lose me, Alexander,” he said, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.  “I’m here, we’re here.  I’m not going anywhere, not again.”  The emotion in his voice was so raw, so completely out in the open, that the tears Alec had been trying to hold in spilled out.

            “I know I keep saying this, and you’re probably getting sick of hearing it, but I’m so sorry, Magnus.  I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the soul sword, that I broke your trust.”  Magnus was shaking his head, but Alec continued anyways.  “I can’t—I can’t erase what I did and I know I have to earn back your trust, but I can promise you that I will be better.  I promise you I’ll be worthy of your trust.”  _Of your love_ , he thought.

            “Darling, you already are.  You always have been.”  Alec could see in Magnus’s eyes that he knew what he’d been thinking.  “I was an idiot, and I was afraid.  I was terrified it would come down to war and that we’d be on opposite sides, so I pushed you away.  I said I was protecting my people—and that’s true, I suppose—but I was protecting myself, too.”  Tears were running down Magnus’s cheek now.  Alec wiped one away gently.  “No one has ever brought down my walls as quickly and as easily as you, Alexander.  I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you.  You—you terrify me, Alexander, because of how much you mean to me.”  Alec raised their entwined hands and kissed Magnus’s.  “I’m sorry, too, Alexander.  I love you.”

            “I love you, too,” he said, and it didn’t feel like enough, not after everything Magnus had just confessed.  Magnus smiled, though, and Alec stared in awe.  Earlier that evening he’d seen the angel Raziel rise in a golden brilliance above Lake Lynn, but that couldn’t compare to Magnus’s smile.

            Neither of them were sure how it happened, but suddenly they were kissing, hungry and desperate for each other.  Magnus’s arms slid around Alec’s torso and all he could think of was home.  His home wasn’t the Institute or the loft.  It was Magnus, and suddenly Alec knew exactly why he’d felt so lost when they’d been apart.  Magnus pushed Alec down against the couch and they stayed that way for a while, just kissing and enjoying each other.

            “Magnus,” Alec said finally, his voice rough and out of breath.  “We should get some rest.  You used a lot of magic today.”

            Magnus smiled down at him as he gently lifted himself off the couch.  “Come on, let’s go to bed, Shadowhunter,” he said, reaching down a hand.  His voice was teasing, his voice much lighter than it had been that morning when he’d addressed Alec that way. 

            Alec grinned and took his hand, letting himself be led into the bedroom.  He sat heavily on the bed and watched as Magnus picked up a makeup wipe.  He’d seen Magnus do this before, his methodized routine before bed.  First he removed his makeup by hand instead of using his magic, then he removed his jewelry, piece by piece.  It intrigued Alec, learning about Magnus’s routines and habits.  He felt honored that he got to see that side of Magnus.

            Magnus started taking off his clothes next, stripping down to just his underwear.  Alec did the same, and then they were lying in bed next to each other, legs tangled and arms wrapped around each other.  Magnus hummed in contentment.

            “God, I’ve missed you so much,” he whispered against the pulse at Alec’s throat.

            “I’ve missed you, too.  I’ve missed this,” Alec whispered back, placing a kiss on Magnus’s temple.  “I love you,” he said.

            “I love you, too,” he heard Magnus murmur as he drifted into sleep.


End file.
